Pokemon Forever 1
by charmedguylover
Summary: A/N: I am making this story One Direction Fan Fiction and a Pokémon Fan Fiction as well so I hope you guys like it. And you Pokémon mega fans out there don't worry im one of you and I have done my research. Directioners im one of you as well so don't worry
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am making this story One Direction Fan Fiction and a Pokémon Fan Fiction as well so I hope you guys like it. And you Pokémon mega fans out there don't worry im one of you and I have done my research. Directioners im one of you as well so don't worry

Chapter One

I woke feeling happy and refreshed. I looked around my room and I saw all of my many, many books all across the floor today is the day after my sixteenth birthday… im now a Pokémon Trainor. All I have to do is go and get my Pokédex from Prof. Oak and my starter Pokémon and then I can leave and start my journey. I waited so long because I wanted to make sure I knew everything about Pokémon before I was ready.

I got up and grabbed the bag I had packed beforehand that night." Gabriel come down here… breakfast is ready." I smiled and went down stairs to see my mom cooking some eggs and bacon your usual breakfast foods." Mr. Mime!" I heard from behind me." He Mr. Mime how's your morning.' He smile and continued his cleaning as he always has since I was little.

"Honey you better eat quick if you want to shower and get the Prof. Oaks lab on time." My mom said as she set a plate full of food in front of me.' I know mom. I said as I quickly began to eat the delicious food my mother had made." So honey to you know what Pokémon you're going to choose as your started?" she asked sitting in front of me with her coffee ." yes actually… it took me… a while to choose… but im going with charmander.' I said eating my food.' Oh wow that's great son… actually I think that's whom your father chose as his first Pokémon.' I stopped looking at her.

"Really mom?" she nodded.' Yes, in fact I have something for you… your father wanted to give this to you on your birthday, but because of the accident he… can't give it to you himself…" I saw a tear slip from her eye. I fought back the tears." Here." He turned and revealed a black box. I grabbed it and set it down… the anticipation was killing me so I opened it. It contained two Pokéballs." They were your fathers."

I picked them up and saw two little letters one on each Pokéball, one had a 'L' and the other had a 'A'." they're the Pokémon Larvitar and Aron." I smiled." These are my two most favorite Pokémon." She nodded." I know, and so did your dad… he had an Aggron and a Tyranitar so he wanted you to be like him." I smiled and said." Go Pokéball!" I threw them up in the air and they opened revealing the Pokémon inside.

A small little Aron and a Little Larvitar came out eyes closed as if they were asleep." Hey guys im Gabriel, but my friends call me Gabe." I sat down in front of them and they saw me. I couldn't read the expression on their faces." Lar, Larvitar!" Larvitar yelled with a smile on his face and hugged me. Aron just sat there looking at me, judging me.' Come on… im not gonna hurt you… or leave you." I knew that's what he was checking me for… that's what every Pokémon does before going with a Trainer.

"Ar, Aron!" he smiled and jumped hitting me and Larvitar causing us to fall over." Hahahaha I love you guys." They smiled laughing with me." Ok now off to take a shower young man or you're going to be late." I slowly got up and set their Pokéballs down." you guys stay here with mom im gonna shower ok?" they both nodded and ran into the living room smiled and all.

~o~

"Ok you have everything you will need for the journey?" my mom asked as I slipped my bag over my shoulder." Yes mom I packed it yesterday." I said smiling." Ok well you better get going." She smiled as the tears began to roll down her cheeks." Mom don't cry.' I hugged her and that's when they came down hard." I know honey… it's just… you're my only kid and he's leaving the nest… I'll be here alone for a while." I hugged her tighter." It's going to be ok mom… I promise." She smiled hugging me." Ok now go hurry!" she kissed my cheek and I took off on my bike." I'll be there later with your grandparents after so don't rush off ok!?" I smiled waving back to her." Ok mom!"

I drifted across the dirt road and let my bike fall to the ground and ran as fast as I could up the steps of Prof. Oak's lab bursting through the doors." Professor Oak im here." I said out of breath. I began to walk to the back of his lab when I was hit by a strong chest." Hey watch is Gabe!" I heard the guy say." Why don't you watch it Brody!" I said anger radiating through my body." Why don't you make me!" he glared at me and I glared back." I don't have time for this… I got my first Pokémon." He smiled and spun his Pokéball on the tip of his finger.

"Oh yeah… I already have two." I grabbed the Pokéballs and held them in my hand." What no way that's not fair! PROFESSOR OAK!" he yelled, his voice echoed throughout the entire lab.' Yes what is all the yelling about?" Professor Oak said as he came into the room." Gabe already has two Pokémon that's not fair." He looked surprised after Brody said that." Is it true Gabriel?" I nodded." They were a gift… from my dad…" I looked down on the ground." I hope you will still let me get my starter." He smiled.' Of course I will Ashwin… let's see these Pokémon." Brady's mouth dropped to the floor… literally." What but that's no…" Professor Oak cut him off." Brody you got your Pokémon now leave."

After Brody left and I showed Professor Oak my Larvitar and Aron, and we went into the back of the lab where I could finally get Charmander." So you have chosen right?" he asked me as the last two remaining Pokéballs sat on the table in front of us.

"I've thought a lot about this and I've decided that I want to go with… Charmander." I grabbed the Pokéball." I choose you Charmander!" I threw the ball up in the air, it opened releasing the Pokémon." Char, Charmander!" the little Pokémon said with glee." Hi buddy im Gabe. Professor where did you ever find a shiny Charmander?" I asked Prof. Oak." Well it was a gift." I nodded. Charmander smiled and shook my hand." How would you feel about going on a journey with me?" I asked him wanting to let him decide." CHARMANDERRRRRR!" He yelled jumping into my arms." I'll take that as a yes." I let him down and held up his Pokéball." Let's go." He smiled jumping and going inside the Pokéball.

~o~

"Ok so Professor Oak I can call you once I get to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City?" I asked as we walked out of his lab and down to the road." Yes Gabriel you can but it should take you at least a week to get there." I nodded as we came down to the last step." Ashwin were here." I turned to see my mom and my grandparents there." Hey Grandma, grandpa." I hugged them." hey grandson." They both said hugging me tight." Sorry to interrupt but Ashwin if you want to get there by this week you should leave now."

I hugged my mom and Grandparents." Were gonna miss you my son." Mom said as she gave me a small pouch with a Pokéball on the side." here's a potions bag, I filled it with three hyper potions two revives and some Pokémon food… my own recipe." She handed me the pouch and I put it in my bag." I love you mom… grandma, grandpa… "I hugged them one last time and began to walk off into the forest." Bye son!" my mom yelled tears going down her face.

~o~

I smiled as I was walking toward the Viridian Forest out of the corner of my eye I saw a flock of Spearow eating in the grass next to me. Suddenly from out of the tree line and Persian came out making the Spearow being to fly." Oh no you don't." I heard someone say and they came out of the tree line and I could see him clearly.

He was beautiful, his facial features were well sculpted and his scruffy beard was absolutely perfect on him. He wore a black shirt with the sleeves cut off and what I guess was his jacket tied around his waist and then some blue jeans which were held off the ground by his Nike shoes. His Pokéballs were strapped to his waist as well and he had almost a complete set only needed two more." Now Persian Shadow ball!" the big cat jumped in the air and shot the Shadow Ball making it hit a Spearow. They all reacted heading down ward.

"Go Pidgeotto use Gust attack." I heard another voice say." Go Aerodactyl Wing attack now." Another voice said both boys coming out of the forest. Their Pokémon flew up into the air and used their attacks to make the Spearow fall and hit the ground. These boys were beautiful as well. The one that had the Aerodactyl was blonde, I could tell he wasn't a natural blonde but he was still beautiful. He was smaller than the other two boys but still built with muscle. He had a white t-shirt on and black jeans and a sleeveless grey thin jacket on. He had sun glasses and a blue beanie on top of his head. Over all he was hot.

The other had long hair held back by a bandana. He had a short sleeve black shirt on and dark grey jeans then some brown boots. His jawline was so sharp he could cut a piece of paper with it." Now Louis!" the one with the long hair said. Another small boy came out but he was about the same build as the blonde one. He had a sleeveless dark grey shirt on like the first boy but this one had a big Pokéball in the middle of his chest. He had black skinny jeans and to think of it all of them had skinny jeans on, also they each had tattoos. He lifted the net in his hands and threw it on top of the Spearow trapping them

"Ok now go Butterfree Stun Spore." the boy with the long hair threw up his Pokéball and out came a shiny Butterfree. Just like my Charmander. The Butterfree stunned all the Spearow and they couldn't move at all." Yeah nice work boys let's get these back to the boss." The first boy said. Finally I got out of the trance they all put me in with their amazing good looks.

"Hey let those Spearow go. It's not right to trap them like that!" I came running down to them. As I was about to grab the net the first boy grabbed my waist lifting me up." Wow hold on their little guy." I tried my hardest to wiggle out of his grip but considering his biceps were huge I didn't think I could get out." Just calm down and we'll explain." The one whom I presumed was Louis said

"Ok fine let me go." I said to the big guy." Let him go Liam." He gently put me down, I dusted myself off, I tried to run but once again I was caught by I think his name was Liam." Ok fine then we'll tell you while Liam holds you." The long haired boy said." Ok well first off, im Liam, he's Niall, he's Louis, and he's Harry." Liam said introducing me to everyone." Well hi im Gabriel but my friends call me Gabe im a Pokémon Trainer." They smiled." So are we, but the reason why we caught these Spearow in the net is because they all belong to an old man's Spearow, he raises wild bird Pokémon and heals them and lets them go." Harry said.

"Well then… that's nice of you guys to do this for him… you can let me down now Liam." He smirked and put me down." Sorry for assuming earlier." Suddenly three beams of light came from my bag and in front of me, the light then vanished to reveal it was Larvitar, Aron, and Charmander they were surrounding me growling at the boys." Calm down guys." I said getting down on my knees. They turned to me confused." Their friends." They calmed and looked at the boy.' Oh my god your Charmander is so cute!" Louis said jumping up and down." Louis babe calm down not the first Charmander you've seen." Harry said grabbing Louis waist and holding him close.

~o~

"So you and Louis are together?" I asked Harry as the sun began to set and we picked a camp site." Yeah… we were friends at first but then one night we were playing truth or dare and someone… Liam dared me to kiss Louis and I did." He was then interrupted by Louis sitting on his lap." And the kiss was so freaking amazing so after that night we would meet up and just kiss all the time and cuddle, then finally after we first, did it, he asked me… what did you say again." Louis giggled wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.' I said. Louis can you make me the happiest guy in the world and be mine? And obviously he said yes." He then kissed Louis cheek.

"That's so cute. I had a boyfriend… but he… he treated me like shit… it wasn't till I had to go to the hospital that I realized he wasn't good for me.' All of them were listening to that." Your ex used to… hit you.'" Liam asked. I nodded staring into the empty fire pit. I put on a fake smiled." Let's get this fire going huh? Go Charmander!" he came out of his Pokéball smile and all.' Start up the fire Charmander." he nodded and shot a flame into the pile of dried wood and it busted into flames.

After Harry used his Butterfree to make the Spearow sleep he came and sat back down with us. "So you guys want to play spin the bottle, or truth or dare?" Louis asked grabbing his beg and sitting back on Harrys lap." Sure let's play spin the bottle I guess." Niall said. So we all sat in a circle and Louis had a random bottle in his bag." I'll go first." He said spinning the bottle. It spun and spun till boom it landed on me." Ok Ashwin be prepared, because im gonna rock your world." I smiled rolling my eyes. He came and sat on my lap and then connected our lips, and oh my god his lips were so soft.

Once we separated I felt weird." Damn Louis I think you really did rock his world. You ok Gabe?" Liam asked putting a hand on my shoulder." Y… yeah im good. God damn Louis." He smiled blushing, he covered his face in Harry's neck." Now you know how I feel all the time.' Harry said smiling.

"My turn then." I said spinning the bottle. It spun and landed on Liam. I blushed a deep red because Liam is really nice, and sweet, and not to mention super sexy as hell." Come here." He surprised me by lifting me up and placing me on his lap. He looked deep into my eyes and then kissed me. This time it was different. I felt butterflies in my tummy his lips were soft like Louis but he kissed with emotion.

I felt Liam pull me closer from my waist. And this kiss was getting deeper and more intimate, I hesitantly put my hands on his chest, I lightly pushed his chest, he let me go and we just looked into each other's eyes." Well that was interesting. Care to educate us Gabe and Liam?" Niall said as all of them watched us." Well I just got caught up in the moment, those lips are soft and he's cute I couldn't help but want to kiss him more." That made me blush so read, and I tried to hide it but I couldn't." sorry but im going to bed night guys." Niall said getting up and leaving to sleep." Don't mind him he's a cranky butt head." Liam said getting up.

We all laid down. Louis and Harry laid together in one sleeping bag Harry was holding Louis tightly to his chest. Niall was across from me to the now burnt out fire. Liam was close by me I just couldn't get to sleep. I forced myself to close my eyes. And finally I just fell asleep.

~o~

*Liam's POV*

I was woken up by someone freaking out. I sat up in my chair and I saw it was Gabe he was crying and freaking out, and he was still asleep. I got out of my sleeping bag and went to him." Gabe wake up. Come on Gabby wake up please." He then began to scream but his eyes shot open. Once he saw me he almost literally jumped into my lap I wrapped my arms tightly around his small body." i… I was… I was having a dream about my… my ex… it was awful." He said crying into my chest.

After about 20 minutes of crying I put us in my surprisingly big sleeping bag and I just held him there, and he fell asleep in my arms. He had his head in my chest he was sound asleep and when I would tighten my grip a bit he would cuddle closer to my shirtless body. He is really cute, but I don't think he's that into me. I laid my head on my pillow letting sleep take over as I held Gabe close to my body.

A/N: so what do you guys think of the first chapter huh? I hope you love it because I love it lol.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so if you liked the first chapter then your gonna love this one heh lol.

Chapter Two

Gabe's POV

I woke up feeling big arms tight around my body I tried to move but the arms just got tighter around my waist." Hey you two love birds we have to get going so we can get these Spearow to that guy." Niall said. I then realized it was Liam whom was holding you, and then the events of last night came flowing back to me." Hey Liam… you can let me go now." I turned to him, but he only was able to pull me closer to him.

I shook his neck a little bit, and when he didn't he put his face in my neck I blushed a deep red." Liam ` hey wake up your making the boy blush reader than a tomato." Louis said shaking Liam awake." Ugh why do we have to wake up?" Liam said his grip on my waist loosening on my waist a bit." Well you have to wake up to let the poor guy go." He removed his face from my neck and looked deep into my eyes." Why?" he asked me. I shrugged." We… we have to… to get those Spearow to… to that man." He smiled at my blush as it deepened." Ok fine.' He let me go and I slowly leaned up.

When I sat up I noticed that Liam had no shirt on and he has an amazing body and I just blushed more." Sorry can't sleep with a shirt." I nodded getting up and getting my bag." Come on out guys." I threw their Pokéballs and they came out." Hey boys are you ready for some breakfast before we head on the road." The three of them smiled and I grabbed a big bowel for them.

"You have really rare Pokémon with you." I smiled as Niall came up to me as my Pokémon ate." Yeah they were a gift… from… from my dad." I felt a tear fall." Oh no tears. Guys tears alert!" they all looked at me and then boom they all came and hugged Me." no tears around us." Louis said." You guys are amazing." He smiled and they all kissed m cheek." Come on your going with us." They let me go and I grabbed my Pokéballs and put my Pokémon back inside them." Ok then... let's go."

We packed up the supplies that we were able to get back and with Niall's giant Onix we carried the net full of Spearow to the old man." That you young men so much for bringing me back my Spearow. I would have done it myself but im not as good a trainer as I used to be." He said bringing us to the giant underground dome that had dozens of different bird Pokémon." Wow this is amazing." I said stepping out to see all the bird Pokémon he had.

There were a ton of Bird Pokémon and I mean a lot one from almost every region. There was a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto being led by two Pidgeot a male and female.

Another flock of Fletchling and Fletchinder were sitting on a giant tree, and in the middle were two Talonflame also male and female.

On another big tree next to theirs had a small flock of Tailow and two Swellow. After he let the Spearow go they went and landed around these two Fearow whom were eating some seed on the ground.

Some Ducklett were swimming behind two Swanna in the lake. On a few ledges that were over the lake sat two Pelippers and on the other ledges were a few Wingulls.

Then I noticed that flying next to the flock of Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and Pidgeot were another flock but it contained some Starly, Staravia, and two Staraptor. I saw a big patch of shade that looked like the night from here and in the shade I saw a flock full of Hoothoot and again two Noctowl, and next to that flock was another flock of Murkrow and along with two Honchkrow.

A really small group of Farfetch'd were swimming in the lake with their leak in hand. A huge cloud of dust came from the far end of the **_GIANT_** aviary and once the dust cleared it revealed a small flock of Doduo led by two Dodrio." Wow sir you have an amazing collection of Pokémon however did you come across them all?" he smiled at me" well you see me and my wife used to go around to every region we could and just before she died our grandson gave us this." He reached behind him and grabbed a Pokéball." Go Hawlucha!" he tossed the ball and out it came.

"He said he wanted to get me some help managing all of these bird Pokémon so he gave me his Hawlucha." I smiled. "Hey Gabe can we talk to you for a minute alone please?" I heard Liam ask as him and the other boys went outside." What is it?" I asked them." Well we have been talking and we don't want you to go off alone so would you mind if we could join you on your journey?" I smiled as all of them nodded their heads." Ok fine… just don't get in my way… im just kidding."

Suddenly there was a big boom and I could hear all of the bird Pokémon screeching and attacks being used." Let's go." I said and we all ran to the underground aviary." No not my Pokémon." I heard the old man say, he was on the ground." Ha-ha you poor old man have no idea who you're messing with…"

"Please don't take my Pokémon!" he begged." Sorry but your collection is so vast that the boss wants them all." The woman said. She had on knee high black boots and a white short skirt on and a white crop top with a red letter 'R' inscribed on the chest. Her hair was long, curly, and blonde. The guys outfit was similar, he had on black boots with his white jeans tucked in and a black belt and a white shirt tucked in, and just like hers it had a red 'R' on the chest. His hair was dark brown, and tan skin." And we could use another promotion."

I stepped out." You're not going anywhere with these Pokémon." They both just chuckled." You think you can stop us?" they chuckled again." You have no idea who you're dealing with." They reached back to their belts. The girl grabbed one of her three Pokéballs, and the guy grabbed one of his Four Pokéballs." Go Staryu… Go Starmie." They both said.

Their Pokémon came out. Their jewels shinning in the sun light. I looked back at all of the bird Pokémon in the nets." Ok Liam and Niall you guys try and go free those bird Pokémon, Louis will you help me handle these chumps?" he nodded and came next to me while Niall and Liam snuck behind them." Harry help him into his home then come down here and help Niall and Liam." He nodded helping the old man up.

"Oh you two you think it's going to be that easy to get past me." The girl said." You handle them Taylor I'll take care of these losers." The guy said." Go Magnemite." he said." You go Houndour use shadow ball." The girl named Taylor said.

As they were battling back there, I and Louis were fighting the guy." Go Larvitar!" I said throwing his Pokéball in the air." You to Dragonair." I was shocked hearing that I've never seen a Dragonair." Ok Larvitar use Shadow Ball." I said and Larvitar charged up." Dragonair use Hidden Power!" Louis said." Quick Starmie use Water Gun, and Magnemite use Thunderbolt."

Larvitar shot his Shadow ball when Dragonair shot the Hidden Power, the balls of power surrounded each other. His Pokémon used his Starmie's water to help the electric power of Magnemite, and when the two collided a giant ball of smoke came from the collision.

Once the smoke cleared his Pokémon were on the ground and so were ours." No Larvitar are you ok." I ran to his side and Louis ran to Dragonair." They look ok let's finally get this done with." I looked at Louis." Does Larvitar know Hyper Beam?" he asked I nodded." Well let's do this." He got me up and Larvitar and Dragonair got up as well." Use Hyper Beam!" they charged up and shot the two beams. They hit the other two Pokémon instantly knocking them out.

"Now like I said… you're not going anywhere with these Pokémon." The bird were freed from the net by Harry and came behind us. Once Liam, Niall, and Harry stood next to us we all said." Gust Attack!" then it was their worst nightmare. The gust combined into a giant tornado sucking them up and made them fly out of the sun roof they broke to get in here." You won't see the last of us!" they said flying away." We'll be ready for you."

~o~

"Thank you so much boys, all of you for helping me out with my Pokémon." The old man said." Its no big deal really." I said shaking his hand." Oh yes it is." He turned and grabbed something from the coffee table carbonate." This was my wife's maybe when you can take care of it better than I can." He opened his hand to reveal a beautiful solid gold Pokéball." Oh my god is that real gold?" he nodded." This Pokémon was very special to her and now I want you to have it as a gift." I shook my head." I can't possibly take this it's to valuable." He put his hand on my shoulder." I want you to have it."

He grabbed my hand and put the gold Pokéball in my hand. It opened and when the light dimmed it showed a little Horsea." Oh my god you're the cutest thing ever." I lightly picked her up and she smiled flapping her little flippers." I can't thank you enough for this amazing Pokémon." I said to the man as he sat in a chair." It's my pleasure, now be on your way you have a League to win." He said guiding us out.

"Bye maybe we'll meet again someday." He said waving us off." Byeeeee." We all said leaving his home and walking down the trail to Viridian City.

A/N: I hope you liked it because I put a lot love and care into this


End file.
